


Blood

by hamwrites



Series: Bertannie Week Drabbles [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, aot, snk - Fandom
Genre: Awkward Boners, Boners, F/M, Major Character Injury, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamwrites/pseuds/hamwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie rips Bert's arm off and Bert pops a boner oops</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood

**Author's Note:**

> wow A+ summary. lol anyways this is another lil diddy from bertannie week over on tumblr, blood being the prompt.

Bertholdt took a heavy breath as he held back the tears forming in his eyes. He sat pressed up against a stray boulder and tried to control his breathing as the smoking remnants of what was once his arm sizzled and spat.  _I should be used to the this by now,_  he thought, watching the limb slowly reform muscles and tissue on its own. He, Annie and Reiner had been going through their usual sparring routine in a nearby deserted field when Annie took advantage of Bertholdt’s blind spot and lunged for his arm, tearing it clean off. The sudden jolt of pain sent him into shock and he transformed out of his titan mode to fully assess the damage. Annie hadn’t held back, she really gave it to him, leaving only a few stray sinews hanging from his shredded forearm, red liquid spewing from the open wound.

Bertholdt knew it would heal a lot quicker if he concentrated on the wound, but he just couldn’t bring his thoughts together at the sight. It wasn’t the pain that got to him, no, he’d gotten used to that long ago. It was the  _blood._  Bertholdt had gotten lightheaded at the substance ever since he could remember, and he did his best to ignore it whenever a trainee came to the mess hall with a bloody nose after training, or when Reiner brought home an animal and skinned it alive right there on the dinner table. But it was much harder when he could physically  _feel_ the red hot liquid pour out of him by the pint. 

As the brunette bit the inside of his cheek to distract himself from the pain, he hadn’t noticed Reiner come up to him and crouch down.

"Hey, Bert. How ‘ya feelin’?" Reiner asked sympathetically, eyeing the damage done by the smaller blonde. Bertholdt gave his friend the best smile he could muster at the time, which ended up looking like a strange mixture of pain and constipation. 

"Where’s Annie? Shouldn’t you be sparring?" Bertholdt asked, trying to gently change the subject and distract himself from the problem at hand.

"She said she was going to gather up a few things to make you a painkiller while your arm healed. Man, she really did a number on you," Reiner mumbled, seemingly to himself. As he drifted into his own thoughts, Bertholdt saw the petite blonde walking towards the two of them, hands occupied with various herbs and roots.

"Oh, good, you’re back," Reiner looked up at Annie and smiled. "Bert here was starting to worry about ‘ya." Reiner got up and excused himself, but not before giving Bertholdt a quick wink. Bertholdt rolled his eyes at what the shorter male was implying, but in the back of his mind he was pleading for Reiner to stay and keep him from embarrassing himself in front of Annie.

"Hold still, Bertl," Annie said sternly, with a hint of tenderness in her voice. Bertholdt did as he was told and watched as the girl of his affections rubbed a greenish paste over the entirety of his newly regenerated limb. It stung at first, but soon the feeling faded into a dull numbness, and eventually a soothing coolness.

"Hey, Bertholdt," Annie started, purposely not making eye contact. "I’m sorry about ripping your arm off. I should have gone for a move that required less bloodshed. I know how squeamish you are." Upon hearing those words, Bertholdt suddenly noticed where Annie was sitting. She was resting on his lap, her short slender legs strewn across his long lanky ones.  _She_  had probably thought nothing of it, just wanting to get a better angle at his arm, but her involuntary action made Bert heat up like an egg in a frying pan. He started to sweat uncontrollably, and his tan features changed into a dark shade of red. Annie noticed this and immediately thought it was a side effect of the plant paste.

"Hey Bert, you ok? You feel like you might have a fever," she said, laying a cool hand on the male’s forehead. Her gentle touch only made the situation worse for him, and he was starting to dread the very real possibility of ‘ _Little B_ ' making a guest appearance. Upon seeing his reaction, Annie caught on to the situation and her face went from one of a concerned friend to that of her signature scowl.

"Bertholdt I swear to god if you pop a boner right now I’m going to rip your other arm off."

And it was then that Bertholdt decided that he would have rather passed out from shock and blood loss than be in this predicament.


End file.
